


Arrependimentos nunca ditos

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: ER (TV 1994)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Past Relationship(s), Unrequited Love
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Neela se arrepende por nunca ter confessado seus sentimentos depois de ser tarde demais.
Relationships: Abby Lockhart/Neela Rasgotra





	Arrependimentos nunca ditos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Regrets not said](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698842) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Neela ainda era assombrada por todos aqueles pequenos momentos que elas partilharam, aqueles sobre os quais se recusavam a falar ou a reconhecer de qualquer forma. A intimidade casual de viverem juntas, se deixando levar durante reclamações frustradas sobre suas vidas e acabar se pegando no sofá, sem ter nem mesmo a desculpa do álcool, dormindo de conchinha quando Abby voltava do trabalho cansada demais para conversar. Podia ter significado alguma coisa, podiam ter tido algo real, se não estivessem tão determinadas a não enfrentar isso.

Teve algumas vezes… momentos quando estavam prestes a dizer… ela nem sabia o que. Mesmo se tivesse a chance agora, ainda não saberia o que dizer. Não saberia como começar a definir o que costumavam ser naquela época, o que significavam uma para a outra. Era mais fácil fingir que nada tinha acontecido, para não arriscarem a sua amizade.

Era tarde demais agora, tempo demais tinha passado, coisas demais aconteceram desde então. Seus dias de viverem juntas e fingirem que podiam ignorar seus sentimentos crescentes uma pela outra já tinham passado há muito tempo. Abby tinha seguido em frente e Neela passou a maior parte daquele tempo correndo no lugar.

Tudo o que lhe restava era se perguntar o que teria acontecido se tivesse tido a coragem de pedir pelo que queria, dizer o que sentia.


End file.
